Movie Night
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: Movie night with the Rookie nine! Sasuke is acting weird, but why? Can Naruto help our young Uchiha, or will he only make the matter worse? Read to find out. NaruSasu, fluff? and as usual; major OOCness :'3


**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing, except for plot perhaps.**  
**

**Pairing: **NaruSasu, mention of KibaHina, (squint and with a small portion of imagination) ShikaIno.

**Good to know: **Naruto + rest are about 16 years old.

**AN: English isn't my native language so don't flame me about spelling mistakes. Just - kindly - point them out and I'll fix them later. This is unbetaed.  
**

"Speech" 'thoughts' _:sound :_**  
**

* * *

_:Diiiing-dong:_

Muffled steps followed by an equally muffled voice calling; "Coming." was heard through the door as Naruto and Sasuke found themselves standing on the doorstep of their pink haired friend's house. A second later the door fell open and they were met by the view of said friend.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, welcome." She greeted them both with a genuine smile and then sidestepped to invite them in from the winter cold. Naruto flashed her a toothy grin in reply while Sasuke only grunted out a short 'Hn' as they accepted her offer and entered the house.

"Sorry we're late Sakura-chan, but Sasuke got back from a mission today and so -" Clearing his throat, lips, colored blue from the cold, smirked cunningly. "- we had to do some catching up and accidentally lost track of time." Neither Sasuke nor Sakura could fight down the blush forming on their cheeks as Naruto stood proud and unashamed, smiling, even though he practically just admitted to having had sex out loud. 'What prudes.' The blond chuckled silently to himself.

Sakura fought down her blush as she tried to shrug casually. "I-It's fine really, we were just about to put the movie into the DVD player." She then turned and went to the living room where all of their friends were gathered. Once Sakura was out of sight, Sasuke turned glaring at his lover. "Was that necessary, dobe?" Tapping his foot in aggravation, he waited for an answer.

"Sasuke, relax. I was just having some fun, ne." Naruto tried to sooth his lover, however quickly realized it hadn't worked as a hand hit him in the head. "Itee. Why did you do that for?!" He demanded angrily, as he nursed his now aching head. "Shut up and follow Sakura." Was the only answer he received and he happily obliged as he heard the silent threat linger in his lover's voice.

"So where do you wanna sit?" Sakura asked once they entered the living room. "On the couch, the floor?"

"Couch, please." Naruto said after receiving a tight squeeze from his lover's hand. A gesture which clearly stated; 'say floor and I'll kill you.'

"Sure. Guys make room on the couch please, two more wants to sit."

Ino and Shikamaru scooched over while Choji and Shino jumped down to sit on the floor. The couch being too small to fit six people at the same time.

After greeting everyone, Naruto and Sasuke made their way over to the couch. Naruto let Sasuke sit by the couch arm, as he knew Sasuke didn't like sitting squeezed between people. It made the brunet uncomfortable and irritated, then that anger would be directly directed towards Naruto and let us say, he did not enjoy that. Their couch may be quite comfortable, but not when he was sleeping alone.

They switched off the lights, giving the room a cozy feeling to it, as the movie started playing.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. Sasuke only looked at the hand and then up at Naruto. 'Dobe' he thought, however tightened the grip on the other's hand.

"So what's the movie about?" Naruto asked loudly. "It's about this guy, yeah, and he's like a psychopathic killer living a double life and you get to follow him murdering people and that is pretty much it, pretty gory. Rated 18. Now shut up, Naruto." Kiba half said, half yelled.

"Geesh, it was only a question!" Feeling his lover stiffen beside him, he looked down at the brunet with questioning eyes however last-mentioned only ignored him.

-

Feeling an unwanted shudder run through his body, Sasuke decided pretty quick he didn't like the movie they were watching. Watching the flat screen, the murder had just chosen his next victims to his knife; a family. Breaking his entry, the man was quick to kill the first person he came by; the husband and the biggest threat. He then moved quietly to the salon, where the rest of the family was watching TV. Sneaking up on them he knocked out the mother with a vase he had gotten from the kitchen, and then he shushed the two kids quiet as he told them if they were good, he wouldn't hurt their mama.

In the next scene the two children were bound, facing the sofa where their mother was laying sprawled out, slowly waking up from the hard blow to her head.

He knew that it was ridicules, that he let the movie affect him more than it should. But it was not really the movie itself that was the problem, it was the things he associated it to. The murderer reflected so much of his brother, it was scary.

The woman on the screen was now sitting upright, her hands tied and tears running down her cheeks as she pleaded the man to do anything, if he just let them go. The man didn't listen to it though as he only smiled wickedly and laughed evilly. "Now now, don't spoil my fun. This won't hurt...much." Stabbing the woman in her knee, she roared in raw pain.

Pictures from the time when Itachi had killed their family appeared in his mind and though he knew it was only his imagination playing tricks, he could not stop the trembling that had settled in his body. He tried to scooch away from the blond, so that said person wouldn't notice his trembling however a tanned arm quickly went around his shoulders to keep him in place, and in that moment he knew he had been found out.

"Why are you shaking, Sasuke? Are you cold?" Naruto asked generally concerned. The brunet paid him no attention though, and instead continued to watch the flashing screen in front of him. If I pretend I didn't hear him, maybe he'll give up, he reasoned.

Suddenly the man on the screen cut the mother's throat and as she fell to the ground, grasping her leaking throat, Sasuke hand came up to cover his eyes. Unfortunately, the gesture had not gone unnoticed by the blond, Sasuke realized, as he heard him laughing quietly.

"Are you scared of the movie, Sasuke?" The grin on his face much like the one the Cheshire cat had in Alice.

Sasuke shot him a quick glare before turning back to the TV, begging for the dobe to let it go.

"You're scared of a movie! Hahaha!" Naruto poked him teasingly in the ribs.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke growled, having finally had enough. Was it really that hard to let some things go? Apparently, if your name was Naruto that is.

Almost everybody in the room turned to glare at the arguing couple, as their talking was completely ruining the movie. Both immediately went quiet and did not start whispering until all eyes were back on the big flashing screen and they were both sure no one was listening.

"I'm not scared of the movie! It's nothing, can't you just leave it at that?!" Sasuke begged tiredly however being the blond idiot his boyfriend was; begging did little.

"So you're telling me your trembling is all my imagination, or what, the sofa has a built in buttkicker system?" The sarcasm was evident in the other's voice. Sasuke ignored him.

"And now you're ignoring me. Geesh, you're so girly Sasuke_-chan_."

Reaching his last nerve Sasuke shoved Naruto's arm off of him.. "I'm not."

"Are too." Naruto said, still smiling, however it quickly fell as he realized he had gone too far by the death glare the other was giving him.

"You know what, Uzumaki" Naruto cringed at the usage of his last name, the other only used it when he was seriously pissed off. "This is stupid, YOU are stupid. I'm going home! Bye!" With that Sasuke stood up and marched out of the living room. Shortly thereafter the sound of the front door opening and slamming closed was heard.

"What did you do Naruto?!" Sakura asked annoyed after the Uchiha had left.

Naruto felt regret wash over him, as he shrugged. 'Maybe I went too far with him?'

"You were teasing him about something Naruto. I heard you." Ino butted in.

Sakura sighed. "Seriously Naruto, can the two of you never stop being down each other's throats all the time? You're a couple for goddess sake, you're supposed to love each other"

However Naruto chose not to answer as he did not really know the answer himself. They were each other's opposites maybe that was the reason. "I wonder if I should go after him..."

"Can you just shut up for fuck sake! Naruto, you either follow Sasuke now, or you shut the hell up! You have two choices!" An aggravated Kiba yelled. "K-Kiba-kun c-calm down." A stuttering Hinata tried to quiet down her boyfriend. "No, I want to see this movie so blondie here has to can it! Got it?" And with one last gruff Kiba turned back to the TV and continued to watch the movie.

Sighing Naruto looked at the place his lover had just sat seconds ago. 'I better give him some time to calm down' he reasoned.

**((-Later-.))**

Fumbling with the keys in his hand, Naruto finally fished out the right key to unlock the door with. Pushing it open with little effort, he half expected to be met with darkness, however light came from the living room. "Tadaima." He called out to the empty hallway.

In the living room, Sasuke ignored the voice and instead tightened the quilt around him as he continued to stare at the flat screen, paying no real attention to what he was watching as long as it kept his mind off of old memories.

Naruto walked cautiously into the living room where he had assumed his lover to be and let a smile grace his lips upon being right. "Tadaima." He repeated however once again, received no answer. He frowned. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't even spare him a glance as he continued to stare straight forward at the flashing screen.

"Come on, talk to me Sasuke. And what's up with the quilt by the way? It's not even cold in here."

Sasuke sighed. "You're annoying." he said quietly, still keeping his eyes straight forward.

"Sasuke..." His patience was wearing thin. He didn't feel like asking thousand questions until he finally received a useful answer.

"No"

"Come on Sasuke, stop acting so childish. Just tell me what is wrong with you!"

"For your information; I'm not acting childish and that's none of your business!" he sneered.

Naruto stepped in front of the TV with a determined glare, forcing Sasuke to look at him. "You're wrong. It's definitely my business if it's about you Sasuke. You are my special one." The blond said with pleading eyes.

"No!" Sasuke pouted angrily.

"Okay, if you're not going to tell me, I'm going to assume you're still mad at me."

Sasuke looked away.

"Why? You know we are always down each other's throats, it's nothing unusual for us! "

"Shut up dobe and step away from the TV. I'm watching that."

"No I want to know why first. Why are you so upset?"

Silence.

"Tell me!"

Sighing his defeat, Sasuke directed his gaze down to his fidgeting hands. Why did the blond hold so much power him he often wondered. The blond always managed to make him talk, whether he really wanted or not.

"I-I'm not angry with you, it's just... that movie from before..." He swallowed back the lump forming in his throat. "I-I wasn't scared, really, it was just, that scene where that guy killed…you know, that family." Sasuke creased his forehead as he listened to the words coming out from his mouth. The whole situation was ludicrous, really, he was an Uchiha and a ninja, yet he had been scared shitless by a movie. Something purely fictional.

"Why?" Naruto tried to see the reason to the other's distress, however came up with none.

"My family..." Was all Sasuke offered as an answer and that was all it took for Naruto to realize the source to his lover's anxiety.

"Oh"

Sasuke didn't say anything after that and they both slipped into silence. Releasing a heavy sigh, Naruto rubbed his tired eyes. "Move over Sasuke." He motioned for the other to stand up before settling down on the couch and then pulling the other back down on his lap. Putting his arms around his lover, he pressed a tender kiss to the other's temple.

"I'm sorry for mocking you back then. I guess I never thought about it that way. You know I'm not the brightest person." Sasuke managed a half smile. "I know. You're a dobe after all. _My dobe_."  
And so - together - they spent the remaining time of that night on that couch, cuddled up next to each other, paying no real attention to the flashing screen in front of them, but more to the contentment they both felt when the other was around. "Oh, and by the way Naruto; okaeri nasai."

* * *

OWARI

* * *

_Rewritten; July, 14th 2009_

REVIEW and I'll give you a cookie! :'B _  
_


End file.
